


Roar of the Lion

by LostParkMih



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Eventual Smut, F/F, Fluffy, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-15 14:01:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29809482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LostParkMih/pseuds/LostParkMih
Summary: When Hermione Granger find out her father arranged a marriage for her, she should choose to marry by duty or lost everything she work for.
Relationships: Fleur Delacour/Hermione Granger
Comments: 30
Kudos: 208





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CelticOffspring](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelticOffspring/gifts), [Kinococha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kinococha/gifts).



> Hi guys! I am very glad to bring that work for you! Is one i care a lot about!  
> So, it is short so enjoy my 6 chapters about this little plot!  
> Many thanks to Celtic, Helena and Sosh_022. You all are amazing! Dino you know I love you!  
> Celtic and Helena did the amazing plot helping and Dino and Sosh save you all of my grammar mistakes, so I am very thankful!  
> Please review! I love to know your opinions and all!

"You can't be  _ serious _ ," the young woman responded flatly to her aunt, who neither frowned nor blinked at the frustrated tone. The older woman sighed softly and rubbed her temples in mild exhaustion.

"Hermione, I've been running this household since your parents died. Does this sound like something I would joke about?" she asked with another sigh. “I never wanted something like this to stop you from being the leader of this House. Never. My wife and I tried to discourage this crazy idea from being enacted, but it was established by your parents when your mother was still pregnant with you. We pushed back telling you until now because I was hoping to annul it, but I was unsuccessful." Hermione crossed her arms as she listened, maintaining a cool expression. "The Healing Master MacLance predicted that you would be a boy, not a girl, and as a result, your father promised that his only son would marry the Delacours’ daughter."

"What if I don't accept it?" Hermione inquired gruffly. 

"Then after my death, Kate will take over this House," her aunt replied calmly.

"An arranged marriage when I wasn't even in this world yet," Hermione mumbled in exasperation. "I don't know this girl. God, I don't even know her  _ name _ !" Hermione's tone rose slightly and she lifted a hand to her eyes, feeling a terrible headache incoming.

"From what we have heard so far, she is a good person, kind-hearted, warm-spirited, and moreover, she has been trained all her life to take on the duty of being your second in command. She has also been described to me as ‘stunningly beautiful,’" the older woman continued. "And  _ Fleur _ , her name is Fleur." Hermione nodded in resignation and stood up.

"Aunt, I truly am very grateful to you for trying to object to this ridiculous agreement, but I will be the leader of this House and if I need to get married because of a promise made by my father, I will do as he wished." Minerva smiled sadly and stood up as well, unfurling a roll of paper that had a cracked wax seal.

"This is the contract, and there is a letter as well." She handed the parchments to Hermione. "Read them both and then make your final decision, my child." Hermione grabbed the documents, smiling wanly and turned to leave. When she was almost at the door, she turned around, closed her eyes and spoke.

"Thanks Mum.” Tears welled up in Minerva’s eyes and a wide smile formed on her lips. She didn't have time to reply before Hermione left, but her parting words warmed her heart. She knew more than anyone that Hermione had been ready to be the next head of House since she was fifteen years old. Minerva also knew that her niece would not like the idea of such a marriage, but she foresaw the potential of a good friendship building between the two brides.

HFHFHF

Hermione frowned as she settled into a window seat holding the two parchments. First, she read the official contract documenting the statutes of her marriage to one Fleur Delacour. The form stated that as spouses they would sleep in the same bed, spend as much free time together as possible, at at least once a week, participate in some activity outside the house, and finally, attend official events together. With a sigh, she turned to the letter in her other hand.

_ Hermione, my dear and beloved daughter, _

_ I am writing this letter because I know that there will be no courage in my heart to tell you this in person, in plain words. I cowardly resorted to these papers I inscribed to try to make you understand my decision. _

_ When your mother was pregnant with you, there was a prophecy declared by MacLance. He predicted that you would be a strong and unshakable warrior, who would rule our home with honor and strength. And he also saw a woman with blond hair beside you, who would bring out the best in you. I believed his words and when I met Apolline and her wife, I knew that they were the right family to provide the right woman for you, for you were still a boy in our eyes. _

_ I was ahead of myself when closing the contract that is attached to this letter. But this, my sweet Hermione, is a contract of  _ blood and honor, _ and I ask with all my strength and with every fiber of my being that you not break it. _

_ I again ask for something great from my little warrior and future Leader. Accept my hasty and unfair actions, and please honor your future wife. Treat her with care, with respect, and listen to her. Listen to her, as I should have listened to your mother when she told me not to do what I did. Love can flourish in the most unexpected situations. Make it your strength. I ask your forgiveness, my daughter. _

_ With all my love and affection, _

_ Your father, _

_ Alexander IV  _

Hermione felt a small, wet droplet land on her hand, and suddenly realized she was crying. Her father, always honorable and just, did something she would never have imagined. He promised her as a prize to a stranger. She really couldn’t comprehend how he could have done this just because of some vague prophecy. And she hated him at that moment for dying in a bloody battle to protect his home before making his daughter aware of such promises. 

Hermione's mother, Jean, died while giving birth to her, and her father’s death happened when she was just three years old, leaving her to be raised by Minerva and her wife Rolanda. Hermione frowned once more and wiped away her tears with the handkerchief she carried in the back pockets of her pants. She sighed and returned to her aunt's office.

"Hermione! I imagine you’ve read the letter now?" Rolanda asked calmly, seeing the young woman in the door frame. Rolanda sat on the arm of the chair her wife sat in.

"I'm sorry to interrupt," Hermione said, when she noticed that they had been talking about something before her arrival stalled their conversation.

"You didn't interrupt, and anyway it's advantageous for you to be here. Did you make your decision?" Hermione nodded instead of replying verbally.

"May I meet my future wife, or is that something that will only happen during the wedding itself?" Minerva hesitated for a second in her answer.

"The wedding already has a set date and is close," Rolanda responded for her.

"Yes, on the first of May," Minerva finally spoke.

Hermione appeared to remain calm. "That gives us..." she counted mentally, "five weeks," she tallied coolly. 

"The Delacours’ journey here will be a long one, and because a good part of the family will be coming to the celebration, we need to organize everything efficiently so that the ceremony, reception, and household is ready. We have been waiting for your permission to send the invitations.”

"Do it," Hermione asserted bluntly, sealing the fate for herself and Fleur. "It looks like I'm going to be married soon."


	2. - 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters in one day! Yay  
> Once again, many thanks to Celtic, Helena and Sosh. Also Dino as always is amazing!  
> Celtic and Helena help me with plot review and Dino and Sosh were the amazing beta-reading!  
> Please, let me know your opinions!

Hermione was nervous. She stood at the end of the church aisle where the wedding was to be held. It was close to the main house, about ten minutes by wagon, carriage or horse. She was sweating. Her hands were shaking with anxiety. She hadn't even caught a glimpse of her future wife yet, nor had she exchanged a single word with the bride's family.

Rolanda helped her get dressed, seeing that her niece was too preoccupied to close the cufflinks on her shirtsleeves by herself, let alone arrange her tie. Hermione wore her father's old military suit, tailored especially for her that day. The military uniform was made of black fabric. The shirt was white, and the tie matched the suit in black. She wore a comfortable pair of black striped shoes and trousers of the same fabric as the suit. It was a warm outfit, and compounded by her nervousness, she was already uncomfortable in it.

She scanned the side of the church where the Delacours sat in the front row. On the far right she saw an elderly lady who seemed thrilled to be there, but did not appear to be Fleur's grandmother. There were a few other guests that Hermione found less relevant. She kept scanning faces until she saw a woman who she assumed to be Fleur's other mother, Abby. A woman with dark skin and brown hair, she didn't seem to be very happy and gave Hermione a tight smile when their eyes met. 

Also on this side were Fleur's groomsman and bridesmaid, two figures that Hermione knew by sight, Luna Longbottom and her husband Neville. Luna was shorter than her husband by at least thirty centimeters, with loose blonde curly hair. Hermione knew from various tidbits of gossip that Luna was an excellent fencer. Neville, on the other hand, had a robust build, though he was not quite as strong as most other men in the North. He had hair cut close to his head and a bearded face. The man was an old acquaintance and he nodded politely to Hermione. Behind Hermione was the minister who would carry out the ceremony and Kate Hooch, Hermione's cousin and Minerva's daughter, who had such light brown hair it almost looked blonde and an extremely tall and slim figure. 

And finally, Harry Potter, one of Hermione's best friends and someone she trusted with her life. He was not very tall, but he was known for his intelligence in battle. Harry was a kind man, and both were happy that Hermione was getting married. Hermione felt herself smile when she saw that Harry had a few ornaments - several ribbons of many colors - attached to his clothes. 

Hermione continued shifting uncomfortably, only to freeze when the bridal march began to play and the door at the end of the hall opened. Never in her life had Rolanda seen Hermione as tense as she was at that moment. The best description she could think of for her niece at that moment was that she looked like a deer waiting to be brought to the slaughterhouse. Hermione swallowed when she saw her bride enter, accompanied by an older woman.

The older woman was tall, about six feet in height, with dirty blonde hair. Hermione assumed she had blue eyes (it was hard to tell from where she was standing), a strong build as required by a house leader, and she wore a beautiful formal outfit in various shades of dark blue. She had gentle features though and Hermione felt a little bit more comfortable about the woman wanting to kill her over her daughter's hand. The woman smiled widely at her, and Hermione relaxed slightly. Then Hermione's brown eyes were drawn magnetically to her future wife.

At that moment, she couldn't agree more with her aunt's description about Fleur Delacour. She was stunning, with long, light blonde hair swept into a complex up-do that rivaled even Hermione's series of braids. She had a nervous smile on her lips, and took careful, cautious steps towards Hermione, as she kept looking between the floor and the woman in front of her. Her white dress had a few sky blue lace embellishments incorporated. It was a beautiful dress, starting in a modest neckline, lace trailing down to the hips, where a thin fabric with small flower details overlapped the main material of the skirt in a swirled style. The gown had three-quarter sleeves, exposing her arms showing off the silver bracelets Fleur wore on each wrist. Hermione discerned that the color of Fleur's house was blue, since the dress Abby was wearing was the same shade, along with the lace details and Apolline's tie too. Hermione made a mental note about it.

When the two Delacours reached her, Apolline beamed, and extended her free hand to Hermione, who accepted and took the two small steps down, when she was pulled into a small hug.

"Take care of my girl, Hermione," she whispered softly to her, and Hermione noticed how scared Apolline actually was at that moment.

"I promise," she affirmed quietly. The older woman moved aside to make way. Hermione smiled as sweetly as she could at Fleur, and held out her hand. Fleur hesitated for a second and then grasped the hand stretched out to her. When she got close enough, Hermione found herself leaning in and whispering to her future wife. "It will be okay, I promise." Fleur relaxed somewhat and the minister started to speak.

"Good evening everyone!" The old man spoke, smiling broadly. "We are here today to celebrate one of the best things in life; the trust, the hope, the companionship, and the union of this couple. You were invited to share this moment with Fleur Delacour and Hermione Granger, because you are the most important people to them. Respect, understanding, and affection will always be the basis for sustaining a relationship that is to be born today. Therefore, it is an honor for the couple to count on your presence, here, today." He took a deep breath and looked at the two brides and smiled. 

“Today we create a new bond before God that is unbreakable. Happiness is knocking on our doors every day, and it depends only on ourselves to seek that joy. Every marriage, my sons and daughters, has its difficulties. There are battles to be won every day, small or large, but these battles are what guide our life to such felicity. Remember, joy is not only at the end of the road, but on the path that we take to the end. Life is filled with gladness and sorrow, but do not fear, for you will be together in every step of this beautiful journey that is ‘life.’ That united by God, no man or woman is able to separate." Hermione didn't believe in a god, and the minister’s words made her a little uncomfortable. "I ask you to face each other."

They turned to stare at each other for the first time in their lives, and Hermione watched Fleur swallow apprehensively. She herself slightly tensed with the nervousness emanating from her future wife's vivid blue eyes.

"Hermione, do you willingly accept Fleur as your wife?"

"Yes, I do," she asserted with a conviction beyond herself.

"Fleur, do you willingly accept Hermione as your wife?"

"Yes, I do." Fleur's voice shook a little, and Hermione felt her own tension spike.

"Hermione, you may commence your wedding vows." The brunette cleared her throat, and for a second, forgot all the words she had written to Fleur during the past few weeks before the ceremony.

"Fleur, I know that what we have here today may be far from ideal. Our union is very new, and we must build our history together from the ground up. But I promise you that in me, you will be able to find a friend, and the most steadfast companion you could have dreamt of. I vow that I will work hard for every day of our lives together. I promise to dedicate myself so that our days together will be of satisfaction and joy, and that I will always be by your side in difficult times. This union is being witnessed by everyone we love, and I give my word here to you and to them, that I will do everything in my power to make you happy, for as long as I live." She released a shaky breath, and nodded ever so slightly when she saw that Fleur gave her a watery, thankful smile.

"Hermione, today I welcome you as my wife, with an open and cheerful heart, for someone as honored as you to accept me as yours. I promise to make our home a peaceful place, and a foothold for everything we can create together. I will give you my affection and my devotion, so that you can count on me in moments of strife and trust me in moments of calm." Fleur's speech was shorter, but no less significant.

"Now the alliances," the minister announced with a wide smile. With that, a girl of fifteen, with blonde hair and blue eyes, who Hermione assumed was Gabrielle, Fleur's younger sister, approached the brides with a small pillow in her hands... and there lay the rings. The two turned to exchange rings with shaking hands.

"Fleur, receive this ring as a sign of my dedication, loyalty and affection." She slid the ring onto Fleur's finger and smiled slightly.

"Hermione, receive this ring as a token of my dedication, affection and loyalty." Fleur did the same with Hermione's finger.

“Love is patient, love is kind, love is born out of the most strenuous circumstances and is the greatest strength of any man. Love does not envy, does not boast, is not proud. It doesn't mistreat, doesn't look out for its own interests only, it is not rash of temper, it doesn't hold a grudge. Love is not happy with injustice, but is happy with the truth. Everything suffers, everything believes, everything hopes, everything endures. Fleur and Hermione, having witnessed their exchange of vows before everyone who is here today, it is with great joy that we declare that you are married. Seal the union with a kiss." 

They looked at each other nervously, and Hermione leaned in for a short, extremely chaste kiss. Everyone in the church hall applauded. Hermione took Fleur's hand with focused carefulness, helped her down the steps, and guided her back down the aisle where everyone embraced them and pulled at the pair lovingly, wishing them well.

They barely had a second for conversation as they moved to the larger ballroom attached to the cathedral. The reception area was beautifully decorated with several arrangements of spring flowers. There was even a small flower passage that highly amazed Fleur as she looked around in wonder.

"Do you like it?" Hermione asked, seeing that her now-wife was delighted with the decorations.

"It’s beautiful," Fleur answered softly, uncertain about how to act around Hermione.

"I'm happy to hear it. I helped choose the decorations, and I wasn't sure if you would like how it turned out," Hermione revealed calmly.

"That was very kind of you, Lady Hermione."

"Hermione...please, call me Hermione?" She smiled encouragingly, and Fleur nodded.

"Of course, Hermione." Fleur returned the smile.

"My Ladies, we have the waltz next, and then dinner will be served." A servant approached and then bowed to Hermione.

"Thank you, Stuart." She smiled at him and he nodded and left. That caught Fleur's attention, the fact that Hermione seemed to know the names of the servants. Hermione held out her hand to Fleur.

The waltz was simple and the two were surprised to be able to dance so proficiently together, even though they had never danced together before. Soon after that, the banquet started. Apolline and Minerva spoke together for a quick word, and within only a few hours, Hermione and Fleur were sitting alone in a carriage. Fleur played with the edge of her right sleeve, and Hermione kept her eyes out the small window.

When they arrived at the manor, Fleur felt her eyes widen at the place. It was built from a kind of gray stone, with hundreds of small torches and stoves lighting up the place. The Granger house was a large place, with dozens of bedrooms, several bathrooms, a large dining room, a large library, and even an indoor pool, which Hermione had commissioned a few years ago. The outside was surrounded by many gardens and high walls. From the main gate to the entrance, there was a road of almost 150 meters, which was surrounded by trees. If Fleur paid attention, she would hear the animals in the house and the wild animals outside making lively noises everywhere. It was a peaceful home, and the blonde thought she would like it there.

When they arrived at the main door, the man who had driven the carriage stepped down and opened their door, helping each of them over the small steps. Fleur guessed that she was going in with Hermione, but a lone servant took her into the bedroom to bathe and dress for the night. Hermione moved to her father's office. She spread her hands on the desk and considered what she should do. In less than half an hour, the same servant guided her to her own bath. Hermione quickly washed, entered the room, and felt herself lock up when she saw Fleur sitting uncomfortably on the bed.

"I think this is it?" Fleur hesitated as she started to speak. "I don't know what to do. I know what we  _ should _ do, but..." A sigh from Hermione made Fleur look up at the other woman. Hermione took a few steps towards the blonde on the bed and sat down by her side.

"Fleur, I know this is a complicated situation but I told you, it will be okay," Hermione said, looking at her hands. "I wish this was something that we both chose, and I know it's not ideal, but I meant it, I'm going to do my best to make you as happy as possible."

"I don't know what to do now," Fleur said hesitantly.

"I don't know either, but can we find out together?" Hermione offered gently, and Fleur held her hand tentatively. 

"Of course."

"I know what's expected for us tonight, but we don't need to do anything that we don't feel comfortable with." As if predicting what Hermione was going to say, Fleur yawned at length. "Come on, let's go to sleep," Hermione offered kindly and soon the two were lying down. The blonde was not far from slumber, but Hermione stayed awake for a few more hours, until sleep finally pulled at her.

HFHFHF

"Lady Hermione," a voice called softly and Hermione felt her body wake up in a snap. "Lady Fleur is already up and in the dining room." Hermione felt automatically awakened.

"I need fifteen minutes," she spoke, already rolling out of bed and hearing the door click at her back. Hermione got dressed in record time. She then washed her face and went downstairs to the dining room. Two servants opened the doors for her. When she entered, she saw that the end of the table, a place usually occupied by Minerva, was vacant and on the right side of the place was Fleur. "Good Morning." She spoke to everyone there. She saw that Fleur's family was there, Apolline, Abby and Fleur's younger sister, Gabrielle. Minerva, Rolanda and Kate were sitting at the table too. Hermione approached Fleur and left a small kiss on the blonde's head. She sat in the vacant seat and Minerva smiled widely at her.

"Mione, the Naming Ceremony for your title of Leader should be tomorrow." The brunette nodded and realized she was the only one who hadn't eaten yet, so she quickly helped herself.

"How does this ceremony work?" Abby questioned, breaking the strange silence of the room.

"It is a simple passage of power." Rolanda started, but Hermione cleared her throat slightly.

"Could I?" Rolanda nodded in answer, smiling shortly. "And a ceremony where I will receive the sword of my ancestors. There will be a war painting that is traditional to our warriors that will be passed down to me and I will be given the title of Leader."

"Alexander linked his rise of power to marriage, correct?" Apolline spoke firmly.

"Yes, my father did that. I have been trained to govern our land and home since I was young, but only with marriage could I take power."

"In that case, it's just a formality." Fleur spoke in a disgusted tone.

"Formality or not, I plan to keep my promises to you..." Hermione spoke kindly to Fleur, but she saw that the blonde held a small snort. Apparently Hermione's new wife had a strong personality. Hermione held an amused smile when she saw that Fleur was much more than a pretty face. She liked that her wife had personality.

"Hermione, our families are connected from generations back" Apolline spoke in a more gentle tone, seeing that Hermione was really committed to Fleur's happiness. "When the war broke out, your father was one of the great generals of the united front to expel the invaders from the South. He defended Beauxbatons with all his strength, and it was in this battle that he died." Hermione swallowed. "He saved my life on that cold, dark night and I promised to do everything I could to protect our southern border."

"It all started with a contract to sell our horses to you, correct?" Apolline nodded. "That was way before our generations. I know that the Delacour and the Granger clans have had a good relationship for many years. It was one of the first alliances between houses that we know of and this is something that I really want to keep. Even if I didn't have my connection with Fleur, I want to make it clear that you are valuable partners and friends in my home," Hermione spoke in a formal tone. Apolline smiled with satisfaction. "And I was serious about everything I promised at the ceremony yesterday. Fleur's happiness is one of my priorities." Fleur opened her mouth to say something, but a servant came in quickly and approached Hermione.

"We have a problem at the training center." Hermione nodded and stood up, plate half eaten. With a simple excuse, she withdrew, leaving everyone in the hall.

"She looks like a good woman." Apolline spoke, breaking the silence again. "I hope she respected you as much as she shows, daughter."

"She was very kind." Fleur chose to keep to herself that the marriage was not yet consummated. Apolline smiled contentedly. "I just don't quite know my place here..." She told Minerva, who was the only person she knew there besides her family.

"Well, this is something that Hermione will probably sit down to decide with you in the next few days. I know her well. She will give you time to explore the house until the formalities are done. I know that tomorrow, she will present our land to you and introduce the people who matter. " Minerva spoke with a smile. "Hermione is a good woman, Fleur."

HFHFHF

A few hours later Hermione returned to Fleur. She found the blonde tucked away in the library of the house with a copy of one of the books in the collection. She was completely immersed in the story and Hermione leaned against one of the shelves to watch her wife shamelessly. Fleur was really beautiful and Hermione felt a tug towards the blonde. She wanted to meet the woman with all her strength, but the situation was so uncomfortable and she didn't know how to fix it.

"My God!" Fleur shouted as she looked up and noticed Hermione near the closest shelf.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you..." Hermione felt her cheeks lighten and her face heat up. "Can I sit?" she asked with a burst of courage.

"Sure, but please don't do it again. I almost had a fit," Fleur still spoke in a high tone. "Jesus, I don't need someone sneaking up on me in an unfamiliar place, Hermione," she scolded and Hermione felt ashamed.

"I didn't mean to disturb your reading. I'm sorry," she spoke, approaching in two strides and sitting next to Fleur on the small sofa. "I would like to talk about something..." Fleur frowned. Hermione was very different than she imagined. The people of the North were known for being tough, unyielding. It was as if the cold of the North had hardened the hearts of the northerners. And she imagined that Hermione would be just like the many soldiers she had known in her lifetime. Cold, calculating, without much regard for the feelings of others and without subtlety or delicacy. Hermione, on the contrary, was kind. she concerned herself with what Fleur was feeling and the simple fact that she asked for permission as much as she did, made the blonde more comfortable.

"Sure..." she agreed, not quite sure what it was about.

"I know the situation is strange." Hermione insisted on reaffirming for the infinite time and Fleur almost rolled her eyes. "And I want to know the limits that we have with each other at this point, because I don't want to make you feel uncomfortable with me doing something or the other way around."

"I don't know what you expect from me as a wife," Fleur spoke after a few moments.

"Fleur..."

"I know that I will have official duties here and I am confident that I will handle anything that you want me to do well, but with respect to us..." She pointed between the two of them. "I don't know what to expect. What do you expect from me?"

"I want you to be happy." Hermione's sincerity made Fleur shy.

"Yes, but most husbands and wives expect their partners to lie down with them, to kiss them and..."

"Serve?" Hermione cut in, and the blonde nodded. "I want you to do what you're comfortable with, Fleur." The brunette sighed. "I'll be completely honest, okay?" Fleur nodded. "You are beautiful, but I don't know anything about you. And I refuse to be moved by my physical desires for you to somehow lie with you or demand something that is beyond your comfort. For me, we have to build something for something physical to happen if we ever feel like doing it. " Hermione ran a hand over her face. "It would be ridiculous if I wanted to demand that you perform your 'carnal duties' with me." Hermione made quotes with her hands. "I want you to feel comfortable with me if we ever get to that..."

"My feelings are the same. I want to meet you halfway. It's weird to be married to a complete stranger. And even though I feel the same way about you physically, I don't want to…" Fleur sighed. She thought Hermione was beautiful, obviously. The brown hair, the warm brown eyes and the tan skin, all together with the slender build, made the brunette extremely attractive. But the two agreed that it was strange to be intimate with the other without even knowing the basics. "I want to meet you halfway so we can do this." Hermione nodded. "I know it's a strange position, Lady Minerva told me that you only recently learned about this agreement between our parents."

"I am outraged that they did this. If marriage was so necessary to strengthen the bonds of our people, why not speak to me before? Why not allow us to know each other during our creations? Why not create a bridge between us so that at least a friendship was founded? I would never fail to fulfill my duties as a future Leader. And I mainly feel ashamed of making you so uncomfortable with this." Fleur felt Hermione's frustration coming out in waves from the brunette. A touch of the woman's hands beside her saw the entire tense construction of Hermione relax slightly.

"It will be okay," Fleur guaranteed. "I feared that you were just like the many soldiers who passed through our lands in the south. But you are different and that is a big plus, because I feared that..."

"Were you afraid that I would end up raping you as what often happens in the far south?" Hermione saw the small nod. "Oh, Fleur, I would never touch you without your permission." Hermione reached out to touch Fleur's shoulder and hesitated. The blonde nodded briefly. "I will never disrespect you like that. How about this. I will propose a deal. I will limit myself to imitating the physical acts that you do to me, ok?"

"What? I am not sure if I understand," Fleur answered.

"If you touch my hands, will I know that you feel free to do the same spontaneously, and so on?" Hermoione tried again to make herself clear.

"So, for example, you won't kiss me until I start?" Hermione nodded. "Not even if I ask?" Hermione hesitated and thought to finally answer.

"If you ask, I will understand it as consent. I will never do anything without your consent," said Hermione and the two smiled slightly. Hermione rose and Fleur followed suit. "I apologize for having to leave now," she said hesitantly. "Rolanda commented that your mother said..." Hermione sighed. "What a network of gossip." At that, Fleur laughed lightly. "I was told you like to paint and draw?"

"Yes, it is one of my hobbies." Hermione smiled when she saw the blue eyes sparkling.

"So, I ordered a carriage to take you, your mother and Rolanda to the markets, it's half an hour from here. Can you buy your art supplies there?" Hermione smiled when she saw that the blonde looked excited. "Don't worry about spending too much, okay?" Fleur hesitated. "Consider it my wedding gift." Hermione smiled and Fleur nodded, grabbing Hermione's hand.

"Thank you very much, Hermione." The brunette smiled when she saw the wide smile on Fleur's lips.

"Have fun. I also set up a room in the same corridor as our room for you to set up your studio." Hermione smiled and then walked away. "Ask one of the guards or servants to take you anywhere you want inside the house. Just, I ask you to wait to explore the lands when I'm with you? It's still dangerous here even in moments of peace." Fleur nodded. She didn't like being trapped in the big house, but she thought it was a fair request and considering the big gift Hermione just gave her, she knew she would be entertained for a long time with the paints and canvases.

HGHGHG

Fleur's journey through the city was a long one. When she returned with a carriage full of art items, it was early evening and soon dinner would be served. She asked one of the guards to take everything to the selected room and another servant took her to the bathroom, where she took a shower that was long enough to let her body relax in the large stone bathtub.

She went down to the dining room, which was made of stone walls. Like many other houses, there were several oil paint paintings hanging on the walls, as well as old battle armor, shields and swords. At the back of the room was a large drinks cabinet, where Apolline and Minerva poured liquor. When analyzing the room she saw that everyone was already there casually talking and that the food had not yet been served. Hermione saw her come in and apologized to Apolline, with whom she had been talking to, and approached, smiling slightly at Fleur.

"I heard you had fun."

"The word flies around here quickly," Fleur joked and Hermione smiled.

"What can I say? We like good gossip," Hermione countered the joke and the two smiled.

"Thanks for this." Fleur smiled and felt Hermione's fingers take hers.

"I'm really glad you liked it. It's a good start, right?" She spoke hesitantly and Fleur nodded, which made Hermione's little smile widen slightly. Dinner was then served and they ate. Afterwards, with a quiet invitation, the brunette led Fleur to the back gardens of the house. "It is a beautiful place. Your artistic soul will like it."

The back garden was large, with a small artificial pond where Fleur could see fish swimming in even at night. There were several rose bushes of different colors. The roses were big and beautiful and she felt her eyes fill with so many colors. She noticed herself walking in the garden without Hermione next to her and when she turned she saw that the brunette was holding out a small white rose for her. With a smile she took the small flower from Hermione's hand and raised it to her nose to inhale the sweet smell of the flower. She saw that Hermione was trying very hard to make her feel warm and comfortable. Andit was working. Maybe it would take a while for total comfort, but intimacy would come over time. However, she knew she could totally like the brunette. Hermione guided her to a bench hidden behind a red petaled rose bush, with a hand on the small of her back. The two sat side by side and Hermione sighed.

"My father made this garden for my mother." Fleur remained silent as she listened.. She knew that Hermione had lost her parents at a young age and that Rolanda and Minerva had raised her practically from when she was a small baby. "Rolanda told me that my father and mother were deeply in love and that their greatest joy was when they found out they were expecting me." Hermione sighed and Fleur grabbed her wife's hand. "My mom loved flowers, I was told." She saw the brunette frown. "My father made this garden so that she would always have her favorite flowers around. Minerva told me that my mother spent hours here with my father during pregnancy. Maybe that's why I feel so much at peace when I come here." Hermione gave a watery smile.

"Thank you for sharing this with me." Fleur thought for a moment. "I heard about our future marriage very early. My parents were always very direct about it and my mom, Abby, never liked the idea. I think it is because of everything the northerners have already done to the people of the south." Hermione nodded, knowing how tense those connections were. "My mother, Apolline, insisted that you would be different even though she’d never met you. My mom was totally against it, but the contract was signed with blood and honor, so who were they to break something like that, right?" Fleur spoke the last sentence softly. "My mom is a healer, and she taught me everything she could about everything so that I was prepared to take over whatever position you demanded." Hermione rolled her eyes. "Now I see that you are very kind and concerned about my happiness and security, but before, I didn't know what to expect..." Fleur sighed. "When I grew up I felt trapped in this agreement made by our parents. I didn't feel that I could be myself because I had to learn etiquette, politics, and many others. My mother gave me as much freedom as she could, but I still had a lot to learn to be a good wife. "

"I feel like you will do that exemplarily." Hermione tried to give some assurance and it made Fleur feel a little more confident. "It is strange that our peoples are so interconnected by favors and exchanges, is it not?" she commented and Fleur resounded in agreement. "But I'm glad that my wife is you."

"Me too, Hermione, me too." The two exchanged a smile.

"Tomorrow, after the ceremony, we can talk about what you feel comfortable doing around the house and I want to show you our animals. Your father said you have a taste for horses." Hermione smiled when she saw that Fleur's attention was turned entirely towards her at the word 'horses'. "Tomorrow we will talk about it."

"We have a deal." Fleur yawned lightly, "Sorry. The walk through the mall was exhausting."

"Let's go to bed?" Hermione suggested. The two went to the bedroom, where they slept fully dressed on each side of the bed. That night was more comfortable for Hermione to fall asleep.

When Hermione woke up the next day she was awakened by the singing of a bird at her window. She grunted and resettled on her pillow, but when she felt something nudge her nose, she opened her eyes to find herself drowning in a golden sea, finally noticing that she was lying against Fleur's back, with her hand pressed under Fleur's pillow and the other arm around the woman's waist. Fleur was clutching the hand around her waist. She let a content sigh, pulling Hermione's arm tightly against her.

Since they didn’t wake up together yesterday morning, Hermione didn't know if the position had been the same as the say before or if it was a new development. But if she were honest with herself, she liked the feeling of waking up with Fleur in her arms. Unfortunately, Hermione's bladder was just as awake as Hermione herself. She loosened herself free from Fleur whilst sighing and left the room, still yawning and with her hair tousled. She pulled on her robe and went to the shower room where there was water already waiting for her. She washed her face, combed her hair and realized that in a few hours she would rise as a Leader. A pit of ice formed in her stomach. She would honor her ancestors and most of all, she would honor her wife as she had promised herself that night she read her father's letter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you a lot for reading!  
> Please, let me know your opinions!


	3. - 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey folks! Here we go again!   
> Hope you like this chapter!

Fleur woke up late, later than she’d ever woken up before. It made her extremely uncomfortable. She jumped out of bed when the servant who took care of her room called her a third time. She had no idea how she managed to sleep in so late. She ran to the bathroom and dressed as quickly as possible. She skipped the morning bath, combed her hair, and threw it into a side braid. A servant guided her with hurried steps to the dining room.

Upon entering, she saw that the room had changed and that the big table had been removed. There were some chairs facing a wooden and steel throne, as well as a big black and gold carpet spread across the floor. Hermione's family shield hung over the throne. Fleur quickly searched for someone she knew. She didn't find Hermione, just Kate standing next to the throne. She moved there in quick steps and the taller blonde smiled as she approached.

"Lost track of time?" Fleur felt her cheeks heat up strongly at the woman's mocking tone.

"I was always terrible at getting up early," she explained ashamedly.

"The Northern dawn is dark so it is normal for those who are not used to waking up with night at their door to miss the time in the morning," Kate spoke calmly. "The ceremony will start in a few moments." She pointed discreetly to a hidden door at the back of the room. "Your wife is in there, probably freaking out." Fleur frowned and nodded, moving away from Kate and heading for the door.

"Fleur, my daughter, where are you going?" Abby asked, appearing next to Fleur, who was always surprised at how discreet her mother could be when moving.

"Hermione needs me." She frowned at how naturally the phrase came out of her mouth. Abby opened and closed her mouth in a tight line, thinning her lips.

"Go then," she spoke with a grunt. Abby didn't really approve of Fleur's marriage, but she had her hands tied now that the wedding had already taken place. In part, the blonde was happy to leave her mother's domain. On the other hand, she understood that her mother was frustrated with the situation.

She moved to the door, pushing the latch open without a sound. She studied the scene in front of her, closing the door quietly behind her. Hermione had her back to Fleur, her hands supported and flat on a dark wooden table. Fleur saw her wife’s tense shoulders, her brown hair tied like always in an infinite number of braids and wraps that Fleur wanted to have time to appreciate. Perhaps in the future, she thought.

"Hermione," she called in a low tone and saw the brunette hopelessly bend further. Fleur frowned when the brunette didn't turn around or react verbally. From what she'd noticed, Hermione was a woman who always gave an opinion and would never leave anyone without a decent answer. Fleur questioned for a moment what she should do.

She sighed slightly and approached Hermione. In an act of courage beyond herself, she wrapped her arms around Hermione’s waist, resting her head on her shoulder and pulling her into a hug, until Hermione was forced to relinquish her hold of the wood in her hands. Fleur felt Hermione tense at the movement, hesitant, until she relaxed enough to allow herself to be held by Fleur.

"It's all right," Fleur promised without knowing for sure what was wrong. She knew that the decision to hug her wife was right when she felt Hermione's hands support hers, which were still wrapped around Hermione’s waist. Hermione donned a type of battle armor with leather and metal. It was a beautiful and exotic outfit and Fleur wanted to step back to see the details of the outfit.

"I'm nervous." Hermione swallowed. "What if I'm not good enough for the role I am due to soon have?" Fleur frowned, she was amazed that Hermione trusted her enough to open up, because let's face it, they didn't know each other. At the same time, she found the other woman's fear to be rather silly since everyone agreed that Hermione was the best choice for the role of Leader.

"Hermione, you will be perfect for what needs to be done. You don't have to be that nervous." She pulled away slightly and Hermione spun around within her arms. She saw the agonized and nervous brown eyes. "Hey," Fleur frowned. "Why are you so nervous?" she questioned gently. Hermione leaned in slightly and Fleur felt Hermione’s nose touch the hair just above her ear.

"I'm afraid of not being good enough for my people, not being able to do my duty, to protect and care for everyone as they all deserve. Not being enough..." Hermione paused for a long moment of silence. "For you." She spoke in a tight tone. Fleur felt a rush of warmth in her chest. She knew that that woman in her arms would do anything to make her happy, but Hermione's insecurity was so much stronger than anything else, because it showed Hermione's real fear of not being able to keep her promises. Fleur pulled Hermione closer into a tight hug that Hermione took a few moments to reciprocate, but eventually Fleur felt steady arms wrap around her shoulders and back, and pull her tight.

"I will be by your side every step of the way. We will make everything work." Hermione felt herself relaxing with her wife's confidence in her person and in their growing relationship. She already felt a special affection for the blonde. It was as if they were made to meet at some point in their lives no matter what. And she was happy that Fleur was with her at that moment.

However, their conversation was broken by a small knock on the door. Minerva entered and froze when she saw the two hugging and standing so close. Part of her was so happy to see the scene and another part was a little confused, because the two did not seem so physically close before.

"Hermione, it's time." The brunette nodded and Fleur took a step back to make room for Hermione to move. She was surprised when the brunette reached out to her in a clear invitation for them to go out together. When the two entered the throne room, everyone looked surprised to see the two of them standing side by side. 

"You are my equal, never an inferior or superior," Hermione whispered softly to Fleur. "You will be by my side as my wife and as the second leader of this house." Fleur frowned in confusion for a second and then nodded slightly.

Hermione guided her by the hand to the throne. She frowned when she saw that there was no place for Fleur to sit and decided that this should be resolved as soon as possible. She should sit, by tradition, but instead she turned to face everyone, grabbing Fleur's hand.

"I am grateful that you are all here for this special moment in our lives. Today, I, named Hermione Granger at birth, will have the honor of ascending to the position of Leader of the Granger house. Our house is known to be invincible in battle, fierce and untamed. Some call us savages. Others tremble just at the sound of our battle cry. But today, today I will be honored by the presence of everyone here." A lady in her seventies walked down the black carpet with a guard escorting her through the door, her hands clinging firmly to his arms. She walked over to Hermione, who, to Fleur's surprise, fell on her knees in front of the lady. The woman smiled slightly and, visibly trembling on her legs, let go of the man and took a small step towards Hermione.

"Oh Hermione, I watched you grow up into this fantastic woman." The lady held Hermione's cheeks with gentle care. "I watched a little girl become our Leader. And you will be a Leader that we will take to history even when God takes you away from us." Then, with hands shaking with age, she took a small vial from one of her pockets and opened the small jar. "You endured under so much pressure, so many tears and so many fears. You fought as if fear and pain were not in your chest. You showed everyone what a leader should be, and for that reason, your war paint will be the mask you always used, neither for loss nor for fear, but for all the reasons that your being has been strengthened without allowing itself to be weak." She soiled her fingers with black ink and drew a mask. "Today you will become our Leader." She pulled away. Hermione got up on her feet and the guard knelt with both knees on the floor. In his hands, he held out a beautiful black metal sword with red accents. The sword had a golden cloth on the pommel. Hermione accepted the sword with a flourish and then placed it in its new place on her belt.

"ATTENTION!" An extremely loud rallying cry came from all the members of the Granger house present, which made all southerners jump at their feet. "Kneel down!" The scream was repeated a few more times and everyone fell to their knees, including Fleur's family. When Fleur went to do the same, Hermione's hand grabbed hers and pulled her to her side while standing. Hermione smirked at her wife and the two walked down the corridor to the center of all the people.

"Get up," she ordered in a firm, cold tone. "Today, a new era is rising, and with the blessing of the gods we will live longer prosperous years. I know that everyone has their jobs and that some still have a long way home. We will continue our days." She dismissed everyone and with Fleur's hand in hers, she walked to Fleur's family.

"Very threatening," Apolline spoke, whistling to Hermione and smiling widely.

"That's the idea." She smiled and accepted a long hug from Minerva and Rolanda. Kate was next. Then Apolline followed suit and grabbed Hermione tight. Abby gave a small nod and a short congratulations. Then everyone turned their eyes to Fleur. Feeling the pressure to congratulate the brunette, the blonde grabbed Hermione's free arm and pulled her over to lightly kiss the woman's lower chin. Hermione felt her cheeks heat up and cleared her throat. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have a meeting with one of the farm leaders. Fleur, there will be a meeting with the currency master before lunch, if you could please come?" Hermione asked gently, and Fleur nodded with a smile. "Apolline, Abby, I will come and say goodbye to you after lunch." She smiled at both of them and kissed Fleur's temple. "See you later."

HFHFHFHF

Fleur entered the currency master's room just before the set time. His name was Albus Dumbledore from what Minerva had told her and he didn't seem to be the nicest man in all the Granger lands. He was a tall, slim, pale man with no beard, and long white hair.

"Hello, good day," Fleur greeted in a polite tone when entering the room.

"Hnft." He crossed his arms and looked at her in disgust.

"Hermione asked me to come here for the meeting." He snorted and gave her a disgusted look. She felt as if his eyes got even uglier. "Look, I know that my presence is not wanted by many here-"

"You confuse the kindness of the Leader with you being welcome here," he said stiffly and curtly. "You are a contract, a kind of object that should not have a relevant opinion here in these lands, to speak in simpler terms. Southerners always think they can do what they want in the land of others."

"Look, Hermione asked me to be here."

"Just because she has to maintain an image before her family." He spat out the words. "You will soon be treated as you deserve, an invader and usurper from a place that is not yours. Get out of my office." He turned his back towards her, robes fluttering behind him, and left Fleur's side, heading for the living room balcony. Fleur felt her eyes fill with tears and her cheeks heat up in shame. She left in quick steps, barely seeing where she was going.

HFHFHFHF

Hermione came into Dumbledore's room with hurried steps, feeling guilty for arriving ten minutes late. There had been a little problem with her conversation with the farmer and it delayed her. She hated being late. She was surprised to enter the room to find only Dumbledore there, sitting with his usual bored expression and looking at some notes he had made. She looked around for Fleur and frowned when she didn't see her. She considered for a moment that Fleur might not show up, but Fleur had said she would.

"Oh, Leader." He bowed his head in submission. "Can we start discussing the distribution of this month's currency?" he asked anxiously.

"As soon as Fleur comes." She watched him frown.

"Your wife," he spat in an irritated tone. "It will not appear." Hermione frowned, slightly confused.

"What do you mean she won't appear?"

"She wasn't in the mood," he spoke in an annoyed tone and all previous interest Hermione had in discussing the distribution of the month's profits went down the drain. She was overcome with concern for her wife.

"I will see you later," she said with a frown. "Leader, with all due respect, this is more important," he tried to dissuade her.

"I will see how my wife is doing, master of the coin," she said in a definite tone and saw Dumbledore's face scrunch up in disgust. She knew she was going to have to talk to him about it, but Fleur was her priority right now.

Hermione left in quick steps to their bedroom but when she got there she did not find Fleur. She frowned, even more confused, and started asking everyone she met, until one of the guards said that he had seen her going to the outside garden. Hermione was already extremely worried about what was happening and when she saw that Fleur had her back to her facing the small pond with fish with her arms around her body, she became even more worried.

"Fleur?" Her tone was low and gentle as always when directed at her wife. She saw Fleur stiffen and restrained from reaching out to touch the woman in front of her. "Is everything okay? Dumbledore said you were not doing well," she said, trying to break the tension emanating from Fleur.

"Ah, of course he said that." Hermione frowned. She took a step closer to Fleur, and saw that she was crying.

"What happened?" Hermione questioned, starting to be not only worried, but also angry at what had made Fleur cry. She pulled out her handkerchief and held it out to Fleur, who refused.

"Oh, now you're going to play coy." Hermione was confused. "Dumbledore already explained to me how things are going to work now." The irritated tone almost made Hermione take a small step back, but she held on. She knew Dumbledore. The man could be vindictive, cruel and completely out of line and it was not unexpected that he had said something to Fleur. Hermione was only surprised that her apparently strong wife was affected by him.

"I don't know what Dumbledore said, but I assure you, he doesn't speak for me," Hermione spoke in a firm tone. "What did he say to you?" Fleur looked at Hermione for the first time and saw the worried face of the woman in front of her. She felt that all her anger was misplaced and hesitated for a moment. Hermione saw that Fleur's anger had faded a little. The blonde accepted the handkerchief, drying her tears and turning sideways to Hermione, as if she didn't want to face her.

"He made it very clear that his kindness is an act for my family and that soon I would be treated how a Southerner deserves to be treated. That I am just a tool for his power and that is all."

"How dare he!" Hermione's irritated tone made Fleur look at her, startled. "With what right does he have to speak these absurdities." She saw Hermione bring her hands to her face and then look at Fleur with a sad expression. "Fleur, I never would have allowed him to speak these absurdities to you. They are unfounded lies. Gods, my mother was from the South, Fleur." This information made Fleur hesitant to remain irritated with Hermione. "And I married you of my own free will. Yes, there was the contract for me to ascend as a Leader. But I would never link my life to someone I am not willing to deserve to have in my life!" Hermione threw her hands up in exasperation. "You are my wife, Fleur! You deserve all the respect in the world not only for that, but you are a person, a human being who deserves to be respected. Southerners are no less than northerners. They never were and I hate this backward and superior mentality that many have." Hermione placed both hands on Fleur's shoulders, making her turn fully towards her. "You are not an object, or a tool to be used. You are important. You have your voice, your opinion and I want to hear everything you want to tell me and learn everything you want to teach me." Fleur felt her eyes fill with tears again and she moved forward, hugging Hermione around the waist, letting herself cry against the woman's shoulder in her arms.

She allowed herself to cry away all the nervousness of the past few days, the past few years. She felt safe with Hermione. She felt safe as she didn't think she would feel with anyone. Hermione was so open about what she felt and what she thought about her that Fleur didn't want to let Dumbledore's words do so much damage to what they were slowly building. She looked happily towards a future with Hermione. At least, it was something she deeply desired. Hermione pressed her arms against Fleur's back and shoulders as she felt Fleur shiver and sob against her. They held each other for a long moment, until Fleur pulled away and gave a tremulous smile.

"I'm sorry." Hermione smiled sadly, drying the tears on Fleur's cheeks with her thumbs.

"It'll be okay, Fleur. I'm here for you every step of the way," she said in a sweet tone and kissed Fleur's forehead. "You don't have to apologize for anything. If anyone has to apologize here, it's me. Dumbledore completely crossed the line. And now let's get this over with." Fleur felt herself tense. "Trust me, please?" Fleur nodded hesitantly. Hermione started to guide Fleur by the hand to Dumbledore's office, but Fleur pulled back.

"Let me just wash up." Hermione nodded. She was tense and ready to just behead the coin master. He had no right to interfere in Hermione's relationship and make Fleur cry and feel inadequate. She allowed Fleur to enter one of the bathrooms in the house. When Fleur emerged several minutes later, she seemed practically composed.

"Let's go?" Hermione held out her hand and Fleur accepted with a nod. Hermione guided her through the corridors. When they reached Albus's office, she felt Fleur pause. "It's going to be okay. He will never speak to you like that again." Hermione opened the door in front of her and Dumbledore smiled when he saw her.

"Leader, I'm glad you gave up on the idea of looking for your wife-" The man stopped talking and frowned when he saw Fleur come in right behind Hermione. "Ah, she came along," he said in an irritated tone.

"Silence." Hermione's sharp tone made Albus's blood run cold and Fleur looked at her in fright for a moment. "I want to make something very clear,  _ very clear _ , Dumbledore." Hermione let go of Fleur's hand and with closed fists at her sides she took a long step towards Albus, who felt his body grow even tighter. "If I hear of any more of your tricks and lies towards my wife, I will have no mercy on you."

"Leader, I don't know what was said to you but-"

"Don't take me for a fool, coin master." Hermione took another step towards Albus, who took a step back and ended up falling down in his own chair. Fleur was surprised and chilled by Hermione's change of posture. "I've known you since I was a young girl. I know your antics and your way of thinking, especially with regard to southerners." Hermione placed a firm hand on Dumbledore's shoulder. "But I will remind you for the last time." She made a point of emphasizing the last words. "The South is a good and prosperous ally, and my wife, whether southern or not, will be treated with the highest degree of respect. Or I will pull your tongue out of your mouth right after expelling you from this position that you are so passionate about."

"Leader, that will not be necessary," he stammered.

"There are many other possible currency masters in my home, Albus. But there is only one wife for me. Remember your place." He nodded shakily. "Now, apologize to Fleur."

"But Leader..."

“Did I stutter?" She spoke coldly and again Fleur felt her body shiver with the power emanating from Hermione.

"Fleur, I-" Hermione cut him off.

"Mrs. Fleur," she corrected him. "She is the second leader of this house."

"Mrs. Fleur," he spoke shakily. "I apologize for my previous behavior. I was out of line and it will not be repeated." Fleur nodded wordlessly. Hermione took a step away from Dumbledore, and again reached out to Fleur.

"Our meeting will be rescheduled. You will have time to think if what I demand is too much or if it will be easy to accomplish. Come to me after you’re done thinking." Albus nodded. "Remember your place. And especially, remember who is the Leader." Dumbledore swallowed and dropped his gaze to the floor. "Come on, Fleur. We're done here. We'll have this meeting another day." Fleur stayed in heavy silence while being guided by Hermione. She let herself relax when the door to the room they shared closed behind Hermione.

"You didn't have to do this..." she spoke, uncertain about her retaliation.

"He must remember that his place is below the Leader and below you."

"Do I get a special name?" Fleur spoke playfully, trying to break the heavy mood that Albus had made.

"Consort."

"Consort?" Fleur asked confusedly.

"Unlike the other kingdoms around ours, the Granger kingdom doesn’t exactly function as a monarchy. Power doesn’t revolve around a family. I’m the second in my family to assume the post of Leader and it’s not even guaranteed that it will happen with heirs." Fleur looked confused. Hermione sat on the love seat in front of the fireplace. She looked at Fleur in silent invitation. Fleur approached and sat down beside her. "Consort is a genderless term. Many may tell you that the meaning is ‘princess’. But it is actually the equivalent of the king or queen's spouse."

"So when someone calls me a Consort, is it because of that?"

"To be quite honest this title has never been used formally, but I would like it to be your title."

"If it is not used, why use it for me?"

"Because here we have dozens of backward thinkers. Though none are as severe as Dumbledore. They will turn polite when they hear that you have a Granger title." Fleur felt her eyebrows go up. "And I always liked it." Hermione felt her cheeks heat up slightly.

"So, will we be Leader and Consort?"

"Yes." Hermione felt excited by the phrase and Fleur saw her brown eyes sparkle with excitement.

"But will they call me Consort only?

"Well, in general they will call you Consort Fleur, or just Consort. Some may choose to use Lady, both for me and for you. But if you see that someone is lacking in respect or being sarcastic and ironic I strongly suggest you demand to be called Consort." Hermione frowned and thought for a moment. "I think making Albus call you Consort will be funny." She laughed lightly.

"You don't like him very much, do you?"

"He's a necessary evil. I like to piss him off as much as I can," Hermione confessed.

"A necessary evil?"

"Albus is an idiot – arrogant, self-centered and narcissistic, but he understands the numbers of the house very well. The house has always been very profitable in general. Sales of both animals and production have always been favorable. However, he knows where to charge taxes and most importantly when and how to charge it. It makes the wealth circulate, optimizes sales of products, and ensures a cyclical tax structure where the more fortunate pay more tax and the less favored pay less. It works perfectly. Soon, whoever paid less will pay more and everything circulates. "

"He's a good currency master, then." Hermione nodded. "Does he steal?"

"I was never able to prove it." Hermione shrugged. "Rolanda hates him with all her might, so she checks every report he sends her and is practically a shadow on the back of his neck at all times. He might be able to steal something, but I find it incredibly unlikely."

"Rolanda looks intimidating when she wants to be." Fleur frowned and Hermione nodded, smiling slightly.

"How does the economy of your house work in the South?"

"It is noticeably less organized. But we have fixed productions for almost every year. So the highest taxes are always spread on these productions. But there are wealthy groups that pay less taxes because they consider themselves financially superior than others. It is difficult politicking, to summarise.” Hermione nodded. "And what would be your home's weak point?" Hermione sighed and leaned on the back of the love seat.

She smiled. "My home has many social problems that I will try to solve." Fleur questioned what they were. "Children are taken out of their homes very early to train for war, even in times of peace. Education, the books you love so much, are considered rubbish for the common population. Fifteen years ago, Minerva tried to implement the idea that everyone should learn to read and write in the common language. There is still a lot of evasion at this point and it is difficult to convince past and even current generations that education is the tool for peace. "

"You have your mind firmly on it. I like the idea of education being the basis. Wars ravaged the North for a long time, before clearly defining houses. It is difficult to disconnect from the machinery of war. Education and culture is the first step. This is such a big difference between south and north and perhaps it generates a little prejudice. The South has always been considered gifted, with universities of knowledge. It is confusing for us in the South to understand how the North deals with so many bloody battles and resolves so much with blood and steel. "

"You guys talk about everything. We don't understand how to solve a problem that a battle for honor would solve a lot easier."

"I think this is a funny difference from you talking, as we have been talking so much recently," Fleur pointed out in a playful tone.

"I learned to talk, but that doesn't mean I don't want to cross someone with a sword."

"Where does Albus rank today on the 'wanting to slash at' scale?"

"He was well outside the acceptable range."

"Will it become a problem?" Hermione sighed and reached out to Fleur in a silent question for them to hold hands. Fleur did not hesitate and grabbed her wife's hand.

"I apologize again for his attitude. And I will make sure he doesn't become a problem..."

"How will you do that?"

"Fleur, I value you very much, and I will ask for extra attention from the guards towards you. My house guards are trustworthy and I guarantee you that I will kill anyone before they touch you."

"Hermione, you are a trained warrior. I have never practiced anything like that." The brunette frowned.

"You want to learn?" Fleur hesitated, thought for a few moments and nodded.

"Kate will be your tutor. She can look tough and be sarcastic, but she is known for being a great teacher for children."

"I'm not a child."

"She will teach you as the warrior you are." The two looked at each other and then Fleur started to laugh lightly. "What is so funny?" Hermione asked. 

"I imagined myself running with the children holding a wooden sword and Kate screaming against a children's revolution!" Fleur said between chuckles, starting another round of laughter.

"She would probably hit them all with the wooden sword," Hermione said when the two calmed down.

"Did she really?"

"Probably not. Kate is strong and brave and especially loves children. Maybe she'll hit you." Hermione shrugged.

"Would she hit the Consort?" Fleur asked, trying out the new title.

"You wouldn't be a Consort there, just another young warrior learning something they never saw in their life," Hermione explained calmly, before a long yawn came out of her.

"Come on." Fleur got up and pulled Hermione by the hand to the bed. Fleur sat down against the headboard and pulled Hermione to sit across from her. Hermione hesitated, not quite understanding Fleur’s intention. "Sit down," Fleur laughed. Hermione did as ordered. They sat side by side. Fleur pulled Hermione by the neck to lie against her chest. "Relax." Soft fingers made contact against Hermione's scalp, massaging lightly. Hermione took a long time to relax, but eventually, she got comfortable. She didn't know when she fell asleep. When she woke up hours later, Fleur was still running a hand through her hair. She opened her eyes, confused, and saw Fleur reading with her free hand, her body resting against the pillows and Hermione lying against her chest.

"Hey," Hermione spoke hoarsely and sat up slightly.

"Hi." Hermione heard that it was raining heavily outside. "My family will travel as soon as the rain passes. There is a storm outside. A servant has made a fire." Hermione felt the atmosphere was warm and smiled, resting her head against Fleur's chest again. "Sleep again," Fleur whispered as she heard another yawn from the brunette.

The two remained in that position for a long time. When Hermione woke up again, she saw that Fleur had long since given up on reading and was sleeping with Hermione lying on top of her. Hermione allowed herself to stay in that position for a long time, before having to wake Fleur for dinner, since they both skipped lunch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please, please, review! I need your opinions to be happy :D

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> Please review! I love to know your opinions and all!


End file.
